


Aconitum by KillTheDirector [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bride Hunting, F/M, Mating Run, Podfic, The Red Festival, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Aconitum by KillTheDirector read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: <i>She weaves wolfsbane in her hair to throw off the scent, but the underlying smell of mate and mine is still there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aconitum by KillTheDirector [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560309) by [KillTheDirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector). 



**Title** : Aconitum  
 **Author** : KillTheDirector  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Peter Hale/Lydia Martin  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
Tags for: The Red Festival, fic of a fic, Mating run, bride hunting, no knotting.  
Readers note: underage  
 **Summary** : She weaves wolfsbane in her hair to throw off the scent, but the underlying smell of mate and mine is still there.  
Based off of hoars' fic Festival of Red and basically me just wanting to see more Pyida interaction.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/560309)  
**Length** 0:17:42  
Link: [ zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Aconitum%20by%20KillTheDirector.mp3.zip), [ zip podbook by Fire-juggler here ](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_arconitum.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] Aconitum (written by KillTheDirector, read by Rhea314)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622357) by [fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts)




End file.
